Machine-type communication (MTC) or machine-to-machine communication (M2M) refers to automated data communications among devices and the underlying data transport infrastructure. The data communications may occur between an MTC device and a server, or directly between two MTC devices. MTC has great potential in a wide range of applications and services that are widespread across different industries, including healthcare, logistics, manufacturing, process automation, energy, and utilities. To spread these applications widely, cellular systems are considered as a potential candidate to provide connectivity for MTC devices. However, the potential MTC applications have very different features and requirements, which imply constraints on the cellular network technology as well as on MTC devices. As a result, different types of MTC devices and different MTC device operating features are being developed and implemented to satisfy the diverse device requirements while balancing overall network service provisioning quality and efficiency. In order to manage MTC service provisioning effectively, the network is informed of the different MTC features and functionalities of the MTC devices serviced by the network. However, current mechanisms for determining capabilities of user equipments (UEs) serviced by cellular network systems are not suitable for collecting device capability information for MTC devices.